AMP
AMP stands for Advanced Modification Protocol and is a class customization feature of WildStar. AMPs supply passive upgrades and "procs" that players are able to spend points on, to customize their character for areas such as Assault, Utility, or Support, and their combinations. Description Using a constellation-style grid, players are able to spend points to unlock passive upgrades. Players receive 1 AMP point per level to be spent by clicking the upgrade they wish to buy. Most upgrades beyond Tier 1 require more than 1 AMP point to acquire, which makes it necessary to save and plan on what you really need. AMP Types The AMP page is portrayed and divided into six different trees: * Assault, which aids in damage-dealing * Support, which aids in healing or tanking, depending on class * Utility, which aids in movement and resistance against Crowd Control (CC) * Assault/Support, which aids in both the DPS and Support role by providing useful stats for either * Support/Utility, which aids the player's damage and fighting skill against other players, and * Utility/Assault, which aids the player's defenses against other players Unlocking AMPs Many AMPs need to be unlocked before points can be assigned to them. AMPS are inventory items which can be acquired in one of three ways. * Trading with another player (through mail, trade, or the auction house) * Looting from an enemy NPC (v. low rate random chance drop) * Purchasing from a friendly NPC Right clicking on an AMP in the inventory will 'use' the item and unlock the relevant AMP in the AMP tree. Ability AMPs In addition to passive abilities, AMPs are able to unlock three usable abilities for each class. There is one for assault, support and utility. * Warrior - Tremor , Bolstering Strike , Power Link * Esper - Spectral Swarm - Mirage - Fixation * Spellslinger - Assassinate - Healing Torrent - Void Pact * Stalker - Clone - Amplification Spike - Bloodthirst * Medic - Annihilation - Rejuvenator - Protection Probes * 'Engineer ' - Target Acquisition - Disruptive Module - Repair Bot Source For the source of AMPs, including vendors and NPCs, visit the below links: * * * * * * AMP Points As your character progresses from Level 1 to Level 50, you will automatically gain 45 AMP points. It is possible to gain an extra 10 AMPs with AMP Power Upgrade's. There are different methods of obtaining these: * 1x AMP Power Upgrade by achieving beloved with OPERATION: Northern Wastes in the daily zone Northern Wastes. * 1x AMP Power Upgrade by achieving beloved with OPERATION: Crimson Badlands in the daily zone Crimson Badlands. * 1x AMP Power Upgrade by achieving beloved with Malgrave Research Initiative from participating in Containment R12, a public event located in Malgrave. * 2x AMP Power Upgrade's by purchasing with 4000 Prestige each, from doing PvP activities such as Arena, Battlegrounds and Warplots. * 1x AMP Power Upgrade from Stormtalon's Lair and achieving a Gold Medal on Veteran difficulty. * 1x AMP Power Upgrade from Ruins of Kel Voreth and achieving a Gold Medal on Veteran difficulty. The above points can only be used once, however there are 3 more options to gain more AMP Power Upgrades. * Elder Gem Vendor - Bind on Pickup - 350 Elder Gems * Participation and Winning Loot Bags from PvP activities such as Rated Arena and Battlegrounds (Practise and Rated) - Bind on Use. * World Drops from level 50 enemy NPC's throughout Nexus - Bind on Use. The Bind on Use AMP Power Upgrade's can be sold to other players, or purchased from other players via the Communities Exchange. Media Videos Patch changes * External links * docs.google.com - WildStar Beta Purchasable AMP Locations * ws-base.com - Class stats and action set builder which allows experimenting with different AMPs * wildstar.mmorpg-life.com - Another action set builder also allows experimenting with different AMPs ja:AMP Category:AMP